Office Cleaning in the Phoenix Metro Area
by janitorialphoenix
Summary: According to the Centers for Disease Control, each year 1 in 5 Americans will contract the flu in any given year. And even though the flu can be a life threatening situation for some at risk populations, killing on average 23,000 people a year, most of
1. Chapter 1

According to the Centers for Disease Control, each year 1 in 5 Americans will contract the flu in any given year. And even though the flu can be a life threatening situation for some at risk populations, killing on average 23,000 people a year, most of us will recover after a few days and go on with life.

Of course we all know the pain that the flu can cause our bodies; symptoms such as coughing, sneezing, fever and congestion just to name a few, but what effect does the flu have on our economy each year. It turns out that the net effect of the flu on our nation's economy totals a staggering $87 Billion dollars in lost productivity and direct costs associated with medical treatment. In fact, every 1 out of 10 lost days of work is attributed to the flu.

What this means for businesses is that a flu outbreak can impact a company's bottom line by destroying employee productivity and morale. "The bad news is that there is no cure for flu yet and infection can happen almost anywhere," says Ryan Stark, President of Total Quality Cleaning Systems, an Arizona commercial cleaning company. "However," Stark continues, "a business can take a number of concrete steps to prevent workplace outbreaks these include attention to proper cleaning of surfaces and items in the office, usage of the right types of cleaning equipment and supplies as well as the right cleaning techniques." These steps combined with office policies designed to stop spreading by infected persons will result not only in a happier and healthier workforce but benefits to the overall productivity of the organization.

**Eliminate Hand to face contact transmission.**

Hand to face transmission is the number one way in which the flu is spread. So any prevention plan needs to primarily address this transmission route. Regular hand washing should be encouraged and areas in which food is produced or consumed should be quarantined from other areas. Simply being aware of the hand to mouth nature of transmission, will allow employees to regulate their own activity. Businesses are advised to communicate with staff and stress the importance of keeping the items they use in their own work areas clean as well as implementing workplace rules that stop spreading of the flu.

**Surface Cleaning and Disinfection**

A routine disinfection of surfaces during any cleaning process is imperative to overall building health. Talk with your cleaning company about not only the products they use to clean your building but the techniques they use. If your cleaning company is only doing surface cleaning and not disinfecting countertops, walls, floors and equipment, then its time to find a new company.

**Cleaning Desktops and Keyboards Regularly **

Because of the nature of our modern computer dominated offices, workers spend a great deal of their day touching their keyboard and mouse. This unfortunately results in most keyboards being dirtier than many bathroom toilet seats. So in addition to the encouragement of regular hand washing, employees should also be encouraged to regularly clean their hands after using their keyboards. They can do this easily if provided with alcohol based hand sanitizer stations.

Make sure you have a discussion with your cleaning company about whether they clean desktops, keyboards and mice. Many companies have a strict policy against cleaning desktops because of security reasons; however they are not cleaning the dirtiest part of the office.

**Cleaning Cups, dishes and utensils **

Offices can be unfriendly environments for eating and drinking, and generally it's a good policy to restrict food consumption outside of workspaces so that the germ attracting surfaces don't also receive food to help grow and spread bacteria and fungus. If that is not possible, providing your staff with a clean area in which to make sure their eating utensils are clean will go a long way in preventing the hand to face transmission that is the primary route for flu spreading. Make sure your cleaning area is well stocked with antibacterial soap, water and clean scrubbing brushes as well as disposable cups and dishes for visitors.

**Flat Mops**

Flat mops contain microfiber material which is super absorbent. The microfibers are so tiny that they are able to remove dirt and containments from the small cracks and pores of a floor. Each fiber contains an electrostatic charge which locks in the dirt. It is important that your cleaning company uses flat mops in lieu of traditional cleaning mops as traditional mops leave residual dirt after use. A flat mop utilizing a no-dip disinfecting solution will result in your floors being disinfected and cleaned without cross contamination that bucket mops have.

**EPA Registered hospital-grade disinfection**

Not all cleaning products are the same. Though they may perform the same function, it is important to be aware of the side effects of any cleaning product on the people cleaning, the people who live and work in your building and even the overall environment. The best way to address all 3 of these issues without sacrificing effectiveness is to use EPA Registered cleaning products. Ask your cleaning company if their cleaning products are EPA registered, if they aren't they may be leaving behind residual chemicals on surfaces and in the air.

**Color Coded Microfibers**

Make sure your cleaning company is using color coded microfibers to clean surfaces. Color coding helps prevent cross contamination so that your desk isn't being cleaned with the bathroom rag. Talk with your cleaning company and ask them if they use color coding on their microfibers and if they don't ask why. After all if they aren't using this relatively inexpensive technique to clean your office, what other short cuts are they taking?

**Stay home policies**

Sometimes employees need to be told to stay home when they are sick to prevent the spread of illness to others in the workplace. A company should have a flu outbreak policy to address a temporary disruption of personnel. Employees should have contingency plans for absence which allows others to perform in their absence. If possible telecommuting can be encouraged for both sick and non sick employees during outbreaks as well.


	2. Chapter 2

a href=""Phoenix Apartment Cleaning Services/a

a href=""Phoenix Construction One-time Cleaning/a

a href=""Phoenix Educational Facility Cleaning Services/a

a href=""Phoenix Industrial Cleaning Services/a

a href=""Phoenix Manufacturing Cleaning Services/a

a href=""Phoenix Medical Facility Cleaning Services/a

a href=""Phoenix Health Care Facility Cleaning Services/a

a href=""Phoenix Office Cleaning Services/a

a href=""Phoenix Restaurant Cleaning Services/a

a href=""Phoenix Retail Cleaning Services/a

a href=""Phoenix Venue Cleaning Services/a

a href=""Phoenix Window Cleaning Services/a

a href=""Phoenix Floor Cleaning Services/a

a href=""Phoenix Parking Lot Cleaning Services/a


End file.
